


For the First Time

by SLong1118



Category: Ratched (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26701993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLong1118/pseuds/SLong1118
Summary: Set after THAT kiss S1:E7. Picks up after right where the scene left off. Mildred heads into uncharted territory with Gwendolyn.
Relationships: Gwendolyn Briggs/Mildred Ratched
Comments: 8
Kudos: 182





	1. The Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Slow burn y'all. Buckle your seatbelts. Rating kicks in at CH:3. Thanks to Ryan Murphy for bringing back my Tumblr and Fanfiction spark, and to Sarah and Cynthia for being their amazing selves and pushing for these characters to have a future. 
> 
> TUMBLR:elephantlover1118

Mildred grabbed the sides of Gwendolyn’s face earnestly. “We’re going to find someone. A doctor. We have all the money in the world. We will go to the ends of the Earth if we have to. I love you, do you hear me? I will not lose you.”

Gwendolyn shook her head slowly, her eyes closing briefly, before whispering softly, “Oh Mildred, I love you,” her hand brushing gently over the other woman’s face as she spoke. 

“I love you,” Mildred whispered back, her hand coming to cup the older woman’s face gently. 

Gwendolyn’s eyes followed her hands as they trembled softly, brushing over the taller woman’s lips. As she leaned in for a kiss, she allowed her eyes to close, relishing the moment as if the brunette would soon disappear. 

They kissed hungrily, Gwendolyn cupping the back of Mildred’s head and then wandering down her back to rest between her shoulder blades; Mildred’s hand still cupping Gwendolyn’s face before moving them to reach around her back to pull her in closer. 

They kissed for what seemed like an eternity, gently devouring each other’s lips as if their lives depended on it. Mildred was the one to pull away, breathing deeply and resting her head against the older woman’s. 

“Stay with me,” Gwendolyn whispered, her thumb stroking Mildred’s bottom lip, their arms still wrapped around each other.

Mildred opened her eyes slowly, her brown eyes meeting tearful blue ones. She gave a small nod. “Okay,” she whispered softly, careful not to break them both out of their blissful embrace.

Gwendolyn smiled softly, leaning in for a quick kiss, before removing herself from their loving little bubble. Mildred gave her a small, sweet smile in response. “I’ll need to go get some of my things.” 

Gwendolyn nodded, her smile only growing at the reply. “I can take you, and then maybe we can grab a bite?”

Mildred only nodded, her smile faltering slightly as she realized she was in uncharted territory. She had never kissed another woman before, let alone stay the night with one. She had no idea what she was doing, but as she stole a glance at the other woman, she knew she wanted to try. 

Gwendolyn simply watched the expressions play over her lover’s face, slowly stepping back into her space, and running her thumb down the side of the brunette’s face. “What’s the matter darling?” she asked.  
Mildred was unable to meet Gwendolyn in the eyes this time. She was… scared, nervous, concerned but also excited in a way she didn’t think she’d ever felt before. But she didn’t want Gwendolyn to know that she was so insecure about her invitation for fear she would revoke it. So she simply shook her head in response, unable to admit the truth. 

“You can talk to me,” Gwendolyn said quietly.

Mildred half smiled, shaking her head again as if to bring her back to reality. “It’s nothing. Really. Just thinking about what I want to eat.” She kissed Gwendolyn quickly, retreating to the other side of the room to both distance herself from the other woman in order to collect her thoughts and to find her car keys. 

Gwendolyn frowned at the response. Just when she thought she was making headway in understanding Mildred Ratched, she threw her another curveball. Gwendolyn looked to the ground, closed her eyes, took a deep breath and said, “Darling, I’m never going to know what you’re thinking unless you tell me.”

Mildred had managed to find her keys on the table she’d dropped them on upon arriving, and slowly held them up into view. “But what kind of fun would that be?” she responded with a smirk. Gwendolyn could only shake her head. “What had she gotten herself into with this woman?” she wondered. She shook her head as she grabbed her purse from the kitchen table behind her. When she turned around, she was greeted by a megawatt smile from the woman across the room. Puzzled, she tilted her head in question.  
Mildred’s smile grew bigger, chuckling softly under her breath. She had to admit that toying with the other woman was delightfully entertaining. She felt a little bad, not letting her in. But not many people got to see the true Mildred Ratched. She had been hurt oh so many times, and Gwendolyn would have to jump through hoops to earn her complete trust. She was already surprised by how fast she had opened up to the other woman about her past with Edmund, but knew there was so much more baggage to unpack, and hurdles to jump before she was truly free of her past. 

As Gwendolyn moved past her to the door, she smiled and reached out her hand. Gwendolyn took it in hers without a second thought, and the two made their way through the doorway and out into the world.


	2. The motel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen and Mildred reach Mildred's hotel. Mildred simply wants to pack a bag, but Gwendolyn has other plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww you guys are so sweet. Trying to post this quickly, but CH3 won't be up until tomorrow. Hopefully the fluff keeps you waiting. ;)

They had stopped for dinner at a fancy Italian place, and were now pulling up to Mildred’s motel room. 

Gwendolyn had teased Mildred relentlessly through lunch, her foot slipped out of her shoes and running up the other woman’s calves underneath the tucked away table. She was being careful not to push the other woman away, but she knew what she wanted, and what she wanted was Mildred. 

Mildred had enjoyed her lunch, smiling herself at the thoughts running through her mind. As she parked the car outside, she remembered her date smirking across the table at her as her toes hit a particularly sensitive spot on her thigh. She had jumped at the touch, and Gwendolyn’s smirk had only grown. 

They held hands the entire ride, and as they got out of the car, Mildred immediately missed Gwendolyn at her side. She didn’t have to wait long, as Gwendolyn walked up beside her, gently resting her hand on the small of Mildred’s back as they walked to Mildred’s motel room. 

As they entered, Mildred moved to grab her suitcase, deciding to behave herself until they got back to Gwendolyn’s house, but Gwendolyn had other ideas. She grabbed Mildred’s hand and pulled her body flush against her own.  
“Oof, GWENDOLYN!” Mildred exclaimed, eliciting a laugh from the politician. 

“How can I help you darling?” Gwendolyn teased, moving to push a lock of hair out of Mildred’s face. Gwendolyn saw her opportunity and leaned in for a kiss, being met happily by her partner. 

The two stood in the middle of the room making out like teenagers, their lipstick being smudged all over their mouths. This part Mildred could handle, as she had kissed a person or two in her lifetime. But with Gwendolyn, it was different. As the shorter woman grew braver, so did her hands. They moved from where they had been resting on Mildred’s sides, up and down her arms, to her cheeks, up and down her face, and back down again. As they passed down Mildred’s arms the second time, Gwendolyn stuck out her thumbs to lightly graze the other woman’s breasts, which caused a soft moan from the brunette. 

Gwendolyn smiled into her partners mouth. She pushed the other woman’s body into the dresser that was next to them and positioned her gently on the edge. They continued to kiss madly as Mildred held on to Gwendolyn for dear life, her arms gripping the front lapel of the politician’s shirt. 

Gwendolyn decided in that moment to be brazen, and began untucking the other woman’s shirt from her skirt. As her cold hands made contact with skin, Mildred suddenly pushed the other woman away, catching her breath. She smiled softly at the puzzled look on the other woman’s face, her hand reaching up to brush her cheek.

“My goodness Mildred, are you alright? Did I hurt you?”

Mildred simply shook her head, her arms dropping limply to her sides, causing the other woman to back up. 

“Mildred, talk to me. I thought this was ok… did I do something wrong? I’m so sorry…”

Mildred brought her finger up to the other woman’s lips, effectively shushing her and gaining a fingertip kiss in response. Mildred shook her head again, “No Gwendolyn. You did nothing wrong. I just wasn’t expecting…(Mildred sighs)… can we slow down just a second?”

Gwendolyn nodded eagerly, still concerned that she had somehow ruined their day and future plans. Mildred could sense the insecurity, and placed her hands on the other woman’s upper arms. 

“You did nothing wrong, ok? You just caught me off guard. Please don’t let this tarnish anything, alright? I still very much want to gather my things and stay with you tonight, darling. Very much, ok?”

Gwendolyn nodded slowly, a small smile forming on her lips now. 

“If you would, you can help me gather some things, yeah?”

Gwendolyn nodded again, earning a small kiss from the younger woman. The brunette playfully swatted at the redhead’s side. “Now get to work,” she said playfully, earning a smirk from the other woman.


	3. The bedroom part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two finally make it back to Gwen's. Smut ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to break this chapter into two parts because it was getting REALLY long. So you're getting FOUR CHAPTERS. WOO. Don't worry, this chapter still meets E rating, but you'll get another one today or tomorrow picking up where this one left off.

It was dark when they arrived back to Gwendolyn’s. Mildred had been enjoying the company so much, she had decided to take the scenic route back. They had talked and held hands and joked during the drive, and Mildred had soaked it all in like a sponge, committing the drive to her memory as to not forget the wonderful time.

But as they parked and got out of the car, Mildred’s nerves began to hit her once again. She set down her bag at the entryway, frozen in place.  
“What is it darling?” Gwendolyn asked, sensing the hesitation from the younger woman. 

Mildred didn’t know what to do next. She knew she wanted to pursue whatever this was between them, but didn’t know where to start. She shook her head quickly, breaking herself out of her own thoughts.  
Gwendolyn smiled softly, approaching the brunette slowly as if not to scare her off. “Mildred, darling. I want you to know that nothing has to happen here that you’re not ready for or don’t want, ok? There is absolutely no pressure about anything. When I asked you to stay over, I had no expectations for anything more than holding you as I slept.”

Mildred smiled at the admission. “That does sound lovely.”

Gwendolyn nodded, “Doesn’t it? Now come on, let’s go put your stuff away upstairs and I’ll show you around.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mildred set her bag down on the bed. By the time she had hung up her clothes, it was late. Gwendolyn had taken her on a quick tour of her home, which she thought was lovely. There was a guest room, a guest bath, and a very nice little office that Gwendolyn admitted she spent way too much time in. 

Gwendolyn stepped out of the closet where she had been hanging up Mildred’s dress and smiled at the woman before her. She was honest with Mildred about what she said before. Of course she wanted to spend all night discovering her, but she would be perfectly happy with just getting to hold the woman as she slept, and getting to wake up to her beautiful brown eyes.

She was brought out of her thoughts by a soft voice. “I’m sorry Mildred. Can you repeat that? I was lost in thought.”

Mildred smiled softly. “I was just asking if it was alright if I used your restroom to get ready for bed.”

Gwendolyn nodded. “Sweetheart, do as you please. My home is your home.”

Mildred nodded in response, smiling sweetly as she retreated into the bathroom. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gwendolyn was already in bed reading when Mildred emerged. The older woman heard the noise of the bathroom door opening, and greeted the younger woman with a smile, patting the bed next to her as an invitation. 

Mildred slowly crossed the room, turning off lights as she made her way to the bed. Gwendolyn took the opportunity to admire her as she approached. She was wearing a soft blue nightgown that hugged her in all the right places. Sans makeup she looked beautiful, Gwendolyn thought. 

Mildred could feel the eyes on her as she crawled into the bed. She smiled, knowing she was being admired. She had chosen this nightgown on purpose, knowing that the slightly plunged neckline would garner some looks from the woman of her desire. She sat back in the bed and reached out her hand, which was met happily by the other woman’s. 

“You look lovely, darling. Really, truly lovely.”

Mildred blushed, gently squeezing the hand of the other woman. She was nervous again, well, she couldn’t say again because she had never really stopped being nervous. But she wanted this, and she knew that she would have to make the first move with the other woman. She smiled at that, never having been with someone as respectful to her as Gwendolyn was being. She turned to look at the other woman then. “Kiss me?” she asked, hesitance in her voice.

Gwendolyn smiled softly. “Are you sure?”

Mildred nodded, her hand moving from where it rested on the mattress to the other woman’s face. 

Gwendolyn leaned in slowly, kissing the brunette tenderly, her hand moving from her book to the other woman’s cheek. They kissed softly for what seemed like forever, both willing to take things slowly. 

Mildred knew she was calling the shots tonight and knew she wanted more. She slowly slid her tongue into the other woman’s mouth, earning a soft moan as they continued to kiss, now more fervently. 

The older woman shifted then, her leg between the brunette’s and her body coming to rest on top of the other woman’s. She paused then, out of breath from their kissing.

“Is this alright?” she asked. Mildred hummed her approval, nodding her head. It was more than alright. The pleasant weight of Gwendolyn atop her had her body humming already. She reached out then, grabbing the other woman’s hand and placing it on her breast. Gwendolyn moaned again, hesitantly squeezing her hand where it rested atop the other woman’s nightgown.

“I won’t break Gwendolyn. You can touch me,” the brunette teased, garnering a smile from the red head. 

“I don’t want to move too fast. I want to take my time,” Gwendolyn whispered as she leaned in for another kiss. Mildred hummed into her lips. She was feeling much more comfortable with the situation as Gwendolyn gently began roaming her hands over the other woman’s chest and torso.

“So beautiful,” Gwendolyn whispered between kisses, causing the other woman to blush. She moaned softly as Gwendolyn began to slowly roll her hips into her while they kissed, earning a smirk in response. 

The red head reached for the hem of the brunette’s nightgown, looking up with a raised eyebrow, asking permission. The brunette simply nodded in response, sitting up as much as she could to pull the gown over her head. She laid bare in nothing but her underwear, and suddenly felt very exposed. As she went to hide her chest with her arms, gentle hands gripped her biceps. 

“Don’t,” was all the older woman could utter. She was transfixed by the creamy skin beneath her. Her hands couldn’t get enough, as they began roaming the skin that was newly on display. The younger woman shuddered, her arms moving to grip the other woman’s shoulders. 

Gwendolyn took her time exploring, her hands roaming up, down, and all over the other woman’s skin. “So fucking beautiful,” she whispered, her hands coming to rest on the other woman’s sides. Mildred inhaled sharply at the vulgarity, not expecting the usually so polished woman to utter such language. She smirked, wondering what other words she might get to hear tonight from the woman if everything went well, which so far it seemed to be. 

“Can you… I mean… will you… can I undress you?” Mildred asked hesitantly. Gwendolyn smiled, nodding her response. She moved back, allowing the woman beneath her to sit up. She slowly unbuttoned the pajama shirt, pulling it down the older woman’s arms, gasping at the reveal of skin. Gwendolyn got off the bed then, standing next to it to remove her pajama pants. Mildred could only watch as the other woman crawled back into the bed and resumed her position between her legs. As she lowered her body onto the brunette’s, Gwendolyn moaned at the skin to skin contact.

“Better?” she teased. Mildred smiled and nodded her response, her own hands tentatively coming to rest on the other woman’s abdomen. She suddenly felt a wave of nerves hit her again. She had no idea what she was doing, or how she would be able to pleasure the woman before her. She shuddered at the thought of doing something wrong, which did not go unnoticed by her partner. 

Gwendolyn stopped her wandering hands. “Darling, what’s the matter?”

Mildred spoke quietly, “This is… I don’t… I’ve never done this before,” she finally admitted aloud. 

Gwendolyn nodded her understanding. “I had assumed so. It’s alright, darling. How about I show you first, hmm?”

Mildred nodded eagerly, ready to commit the steps to her memory. 

“Alright. So the first thing I normally like to do is this,” Gwendolyn started. She moved her mouth to Mildred’s breast and lightly sucked and licked, her hand grabbing and kneading the other breast in tandem with her mouth’s ministrations.  
Mildred moaned at the contact. She had been with men before, sure. But with a woman she knew it would be different, and oh was it different already. As Gwendolyn’s mouth moved across her torso, she couldn’t remember a time when a lover had been this attentive to her. She grabbed the other woman’s hair lightly as she hit a particularly sensitive spot on her side, which caused the politician to moan into her skin, goosebumps rising in response. The red head’s hands were busy roaming up and down the brunette’s sides, her arms, her thighs, as if not sure where to move next. 

The red head trailed kisses up and down the brunette’s skin, eventually making her way to her abdomen and pausing. “The second thing I typically do is this…” she trailed off, her fingers moving the brunette’s underwear to the side as her fingers dipped into the wetness between the brunette’s legs. 

“Take them off,” She heard from above her. She looked up to see almost black eyes peering down at her. She nodded, and removed the underwear from the woman below her, her hands trailing down each inch of skin on their way. She kissed her way back up, her arms hooking around the brunette’s thighs to anchor her down and she gave a deep lick to her throbbing clit. 

Mildred moaned from the bed, her hands still clasped in the red head’s hair. Her head leaned back as the older woman licked and sucked at her core. She’d never felt like this before, and she didn’t want it to stop. She moaned lightly, encouraging the other woman to continue as one of her hands moved to grip the bedsheets beside her. 

Gwendolyn was eager to please, so she slowly inserted two fingers into the brunette, pumping them slowly in and out. “That was typically steps three and four, but I figured you were keeping track,” she teased from between her legs. Mildred moaned in response, a soft “Gwendolyn” leaving her lips as if to ask her to stop teasing. 

Gwendolyn listened, her mouth going back to work on her slit and her fingers picking up their pace. Mildred began to rock her hips against Gwendolyn’s mouth, unable to keep herself still any longer. She was moaning with almost every breath now, urging her lover not to stop, her eyes rolling back into her head in ecstasy. 

Gwendolyn smiled into the younger woman’s heat. She knew she was close. She curled her fingers on every thrust, increasing her pace to as fast as her body would allow. She heard a loud guttural moan from the woman below her and stopped her mouth’s ministrations to look up. Mildred was a beautiful mess. Her hair was falling around her face in messy ringlets, her eyes forced shut, with one hand still tangled in the redhead’s hair and the other still gripping tightly to the bed sheets. Gwendolyn smiled, wishing to commit the view to her memory forever. As she tried to take in every detail of the other woman, she could feel her walls begin to tighten around her fingers. She groaned hungrily, her mouth retaking its place around the brunette’s clit.  
“Gwendolyn, Oh God….” Mildred moaned in bliss. Her orgasm hit her hard, her toes curling, back arching, and hands gripping for dear life. Gwendolyn continued her ministrations until the hand in her hair started gently patting her, signaling her to stop.  
Gwendolyn hummed her acknowledgement, kissing her way up the brunette’s body and coming to rest on top of her once more. 

“You alright, darling?” she asked, wanting to make sure she hadn’t overstepped any lines. 

Mildred nodded emphatically, her hands rubbing up and down the skin she could reach. “Never better, actually.”

Gwendolyn chuckled at the reply, her body turning to rest beside the brunette’s. 

As she gently stroked her skin, she smiled and watched as Mildred slowly came to, sighing deeply as she opened her eyes. 

“Hi,” the brunette said softly. 

“Hi yourself,” the redhead retorted. 

“I’ve never… that was… woah,” Mildred muttered. Gwendolyn nodded in response, her hands still gently stroking Mildred’s skin. 

Mildred gasped suddenly, turning her head to look at the redhead. 

“What, what is it? Is something the matter?”

Mildred only smiled, turning her body so she was atop the older woman, leg in between her partner’s. 

Gwendolyn smiled up at her then, hands stroking Mildred’s face. 

“I just realized it was your turn, that’s all,” Mildred replied, earning a deep moan from the woman beneath her. “You’re just going to have to show me how.”


	4. The bedroom part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The smut continues. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anybody ready for a lesbian sex ed course? Anybody?

Mildred gasped suddenly, turning her head to look at the redhead.  
“What, what is it? Is something the matter?”

Mildred only smiled, turning her body so she was atop the older woman, leg in between her partner’s.

Gwendolyn smiled up at her then, hands stroking Mildred’s face.

“I just realized it was your turn, that’s all,” Mildred replied, earning a deep moan from the woman beneath her. “You’re just going to have to show me how.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gwendolyn nodded eagerly, as Mildred leaned down to kiss her earnestly, already grinding her hips into the older woman, somehow knowing just how blazing hot she already was. 

Gwendolyn moaned at the contact, but it just wasn’t enough. “Mildred…” she moaned between kisses. 

“Tell me darling. Tell me what to do,” Mildred said with a sultry tone. She started peppering kisses down Gwendolyn’s neck then, her hips resuming their roll against the other woman’s. 

“Please…oh… just… underwear. Off,” Gwendolyn managed to gasp. Mildred chuckled softly. She was enjoying this undone version of her partner. She was eager to give what she got and be a good student and listener. 

She reached down, pulling Gwendolyn’s underwear down her legs. She crawled back up her body, leaving wet kisses in sporadic places as she reached back up to the other woman’s neck, peppering kisses once again to the soft spot between her neck and shoulder, eliciting more moans from the older woman. 

“Please, touch me. Mildred, please,” Gwendolyn begged. She wasn’t used to having to beg for anything in her life, but she didn’t mind the situation she currently found herself in. She looked up to see a puzzled look on Mildred’s face, realizing she needed more instruction. 

“Here,” she whispered, grabbing Mildred’s hand and placing it on her breast. “Start here, remember?”

Mildred nodded, squeezing gently. As the moans from the other woman grew louder with her ministrations, she grew braver and placed her mouth over a straining nipple. Gwendolyn gasped harshly. Something she didn’t often tell people was that her nipples were incredibly sensitive during sex. Her hand tangled in brown locks, encouraging the younger woman to continue her process. 

Mildred smirked against her skin. She really was enjoying herself, getting to tease Gwendolyn and make her feel good, just as she had done for her. She could tell by the moans she was eliciting that she was doing well, but something told her that Gwendolyn needed more. She thought back to her instructions from earlier. What came after this…

Gwendolyn wasn’t going to let her forget, for she was ready for more. “Darling, please, I need more…”

Mildred nodded in response, ready to take her next instruction. “Tell me, darling. What is it you need?”

Gwendolyn moaned in response. She grabbed one of Mildred’s hands where they rested on her breast and moved it to rest between her legs. “Please touch me, oh please.”

The other woman nodded; this was the part she wasn’t sure how to do. Gwendolyn had used her mouth, but Mildred wasn’t quite sure how to do that either. She figured that if Gwendolyn was asking her to use her hand, that she would. 

She slowly dipped her fingers into wetness, exploring around to see what garnered a reaction from her lover. She found a few sensitive spots and stayed there for a few strokes of her finger but was hoping she would receive more instruction. 

Gwendolyn seemed to sense her hesitation and opened her eyes to look at the younger woman, smiling gently. “Here, love. Let me show you,” she whispered. She took Mildred’s fingers and guided them to her clit, moaning softly at the contact. 

“Start in slow circles with light pressure ok?” Mildred nodded her understanding, her hand beginning its movements against Gwendolyn, a sharp gasp coming from the woman below her. “That’s it, darling. Just like that,” Gwendolyn moaned. 

Mildred nodded her understanding, her mouth moving to its place in Gwendolyn’s neck. 

“A little faster darling, a little more pressure. Slowly increase those as you move.”

Mildred kissed the side of Gwendolyn’s face in response, increasing the speed of her fingers and the pressure with which they touched her lover’s heat. Gwendolyn couldn’t hold back the guttural moan that escaped her throat, earning another round of kisses to her neck from her lover. 

“Oh Mildred, yes. That’s so good, darling. Just keep increasing pressure and speed as you go along.”

Gwendolyn had begun tossing her head back, her eyes rolling back into her head and her hips thrusting to meet the movement between her legs. Mildred did as she was instructed, every so often speeding up her fingers and providing slightly more pressure against her clit. Her hand was moving so fast she was sure it was going to fall off, but as Gwendolyn moaned, and rocked, and gripped against her, she couldn’t care less if she lost her hand doing this. 

“Oh yes Mildred. Just like that, yes darling. I love you… my fucking god,” she moaned. She was close, but she needed more. “You think you can go inside me, darling? Can you do that for me?”

Mildred nodded against her. Her fingers stopped their movement, earning a gasp from the woman below her. She smiled sweetly, her fingers moving down to the older woman’s entrance. She gently put in one finger, scared to hurt the other woman.   
“I can handle more, darling. Use three, please Mildred. Use three.” 

Mildred followed instruction and gently thrust three fingers into her partner, a guttural moan earned in response. 

“GOD.. no… oh. Move them in and out just like it would if it were a man doing it.”

Mildred sat up, determined to get this right. She began moving her fingers in and out, slowly picking up her pace to match the thrust of Gwendolyn’s hips. She was wet, and tight, and Mildred just wanted to get lost inside of her.  
She was thrusting her fingers with all she had, using her hips and legs to assist her motions. Gwendolyn cried out, her own hand reaching down beneath them to rub her clit feverishly. Mildred blushed as Gwendolyn grunted, her heels digging into the mattress as her back arched up off the bed in pleasure. Gwendolyn was clamping down over her hand, and though it hurt a little, she kept going, resolved to give the woman as much pleasure as she could handle. 

Just as the older woman was beginning to relax in her grip, she began pulsing around her again, her wetness gushing out into the brunette’s hand as she came again. “Jesus Christ Mildred….” She growled. Mildred could only smirk in response, not expecting Gwendolyn to reach orgasm a second time. She slowed down her hand this time once Gwendolyn insides stopped gripping at her hand. She smiled gently at the redhead, crawling and kissing her way back up her partner’s body.   
“Oh my sweet Mildred, you did so good,” Gwendolyn murmured. Mildred shushed her gently, kissing her sweetly as she settled in next to her, their bodies intertwined. 

Gwendolyn opened her eyes to brown ones staring at her deeply. “You’re amazing, Mildred. Thank you.”

Mildred smiled shyly, now unable to meet her partner’s blue eyes. Gwendolyn gently grabbed her chin, pulling her face up to look at her. “I mean it. You didn’t have to do that but you did and I…. thank you.”

Mildred gave a small nod in response. Gwendolyn gave her a sweet kiss, the two of them getting lost in one another once more. As their lips parted, she leaned her forehead against the brunette’s. “I love you, Mildred. I really and truly do.”

Mildred smiled a megawatt smile, one Gwendolyn knew was reserved just for her. “I love you too, Gwendolyn.” Mildred kissed her lover softly, before she rested her head in the crook of her neck.

“Would it be ok if we slept now?” Gwendolyn asked quietly, not wanting to break the bubble they had created around themselves. 

“Only on the condition that when we wake up we can try that again,” Mildred whispered, already half asleep. 

Gwendolyn laughed heartily. “Of course, my darling. Of course we can.”


End file.
